


It's Hard as Steel but Still Evaded Metal Detection (except it isn't steel)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanna's sword is in need of repair, who to visit other than Arinall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard as Steel but Still Evaded Metal Detection (except it isn't steel)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from my tumblr. @i-am-avacado. Shameless plug.

Interesting. I never thought a woman knight ever existed.

"Who needs smithing this day?" I asked, as per usual. That line, my tag line if you will, is what I say to anyone who comes by. Whether they need smithing or not. But this woman. This knight, I wanted to say so much more to.

The woman knight smiled at me, flashing unusually beautiful white teeth. Her eyes, brown eyes, glinted in the sun. "What is your name good Blacksmith?"

I stuttered. I had never encountered such a woman. She bled grace and eloquence. I must speak with her out of work. But how? "My name," I said. "Is Arinall of Carlton Kingdom. I am the only Blacksmith for miles, and a master in my craft. And you?"

"Suzanna," She replied, unloading her armor off herself and setting it to the side. Under her metal cover, she wore a simple dress. White at the top with a black leather corset, and a brown skirt to her ankles. Without her telling armor on, she seemed like any woman of the kingdom. She seemed...almost frail. Except, when you looked at her hands, they were worn with signs of battle. The hands of any knight or soldier. I have encountered them many a day. "I am Suzanna sir, of your sister kingdom of Glendalia. I am the head knight of their calvary, and have defeated many. Today, I come to you because my weapon needs repair. Can you help me?"

She reached down into her pile of armor and revealed a sword. The handle was crafted iron, meticulously made to fit the curves of her hand. The very bottom of the handle was an icon of a carved sun, peeking out over mountains. The symbol of Glendalia. I have met many a citizen from there. People travel from abroad for my skills. And yet, in all my years, never have I met a woman who owned such a weapon.

The weapon's injury was apparent as soon as I saw it. A long, spidery crack ran along the blade of the sword, from the very tip to where the blade and handle met. It was quite a wound for such a steady looking sword.

I held my hands out expectantly. And Suzanna placed it in my palms. I held it carefully, examining the gash. It felt as if the sword would fall apart if someone rattled it hard enough.

"This is quite a battle scar," I said, setting it on the table behind me. "May I ask how it happened?"

Suzanna sighed, seemingly in shame. "I'll need a chair."

So I sat with her for a good two hours while she told her tale.

It was a mighty story. Suzanna led an army against Lost Angels, an enemy kingdom ruled by a man named Danvion. Danivon was a ruthless soldier who scratched and slashed his way to the throne. Stubborn and ignorant ruler that he was, he had no idea how to manage a kingdom, and his people had fallen into a deep depression. Even the richest of the city had succumbed to poverty. 

Danivon had stormed into Glendalia's walls, demanding resources from their citizens. When their leader refused, Danivon unleashed hellish rage upon the land. He killed anyone in sight. Women, children, animals, anyone. He took everything he could to save for his own kingdom. 

The King and Queen of Glendalia called Suzanna's army into action. And Suzanna, without a fear, ran straight into the fire. After many days, half her comrades had fleed, and half were killed. It was her against a whole army.

Cutting down men left and right, Danivon sensed he was losing, and sent his army home. Yet, he himself stayed. Due to his unbreakable pride, he wanted revenge for the embarrassment of losing to a woman. He wanted to kill Suzanna.

A battled ensued between the two of them, and it went on through the night. Danvion used cheap, deceitful tactics to try and defeat her, but to no avail. Suzanna had trained since birth to become a knight, and she could fight with the best of them. 

In the end, she had Danivon against a cave wall, her sword to his throat. He didn't even beg for mercy. He merely smiled, and nodded, as if he were giving the go-ahead to kill him. Suzanna took the preparatory swing above her head, but instead of making contact with flesh, she sliced the stone with full force as Danvion ran out of the way. 

Her hand injured, and her sword nearly broken, she couldn't go after him. She went home, head held in shame. 

For three weeks the citizens made her rest, grateful for her triumphant work in defeating Danivon's army singlehanded. Her hand healed. Her sword did not. So she set out of Glendalia to find a good blacksmith to fix her sword. And thus, she ended up here.

"Quite a story," I commented, rolling up my sleeves and turning. "I may have this fixed by nightfall. I can get some iron and melt it down and-"

"Sir," Suzanna interrupted. She stood up from the chair I fetched for her, and she gingerly pointed at the sword. "That blade is not iron." I cocked my head to the side, confused. What material could it be? Stone? Steel?

"What is it?" I asked. She seemed almost embarrassed to tell me.

"That sword isn't iron," Suzanna said. "It's diamond."

Oh my. I hadn't worked with diamond in near to ten years. This knight was certainly intriguing. I must get to know her better. And luckily, this was my chance.

"I won't be able to acquire the necessary tools for weeks," I explained. "You will need to stay here until I am finished I presume? A mighty knight has only one true weapon."

Suzanna sighed. "Yes. But I have no idea where I shall go."

An idea poked at my mind. "Certainly a lowly blacksmith like me has no right to ask, but I do have an extra bunk at my home. Would you care to stay?"

Suzanna paused, considering. Then she smiled at me. "Yes," She said. "I would love to."

This may work out after all.


End file.
